impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Sami Callihan
Samuel Johnston (born September 1, 1987) is an American professional wrestler and promoter, who is currently signed to IMPACT Wrestling under the ring name Sami Callihan and Lucha Underground under the ring names Jerimiah Crane and Jeremiah Snake. He has worked for several independent promotions throughout the United States. He found the most success in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), but has also wrestled for Dragon Gate USA, EVOLVE, Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Full Impact Pro, and All American Wrestling. In CZW, he held the CZW Iron Man / New Horror Championship, the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship, and the CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship, and won the 2012 Best of the Best Tournament. He was signed to WWE from 2013 to 2015, appearing in its developmental territory NXT under the ring name Solomon Crowe. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Sami Callihan '/ Jeremiah Crane ***''Cactus Special'' 97'' (Stump piledriver) ***''Cranial Contusion'' (Double underhook piledriver) ***''Get Outta Here!'' (Double underhook shoulder breaker) ***Headlock driver ***''Stretch Muffler'' (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab) **'''As Solomon Crowe ***''Crowe Bar / Stretch Muffler'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) ***Pendulum splash *'Signature moves' **Bicycle kick **Deadlift Saito suplex **Exploder suplex **Forearm smash **Groin claw **Koji clutch **''LTR – Lariat to Remember'' (Lariat) **Sitout powerbomb *'Managers' **'JT Davidson' *'Nicknames' **'"The Callihan Death Machine"' **'"#TheDraw"' **"The New Horror" **'"Vile"' **'"The Worldwide Desperado"' *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Behind You" by Shyko ***"Space Dementia" by Muse ***"Bad Things" by Wednesday 13 ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***'"For Whom the Bell Tolls"' by Metallica ***'"Death March"' by Motionless in White ***'"oVe"' by Stefon Galifianakis (used as a member of Ohio Versus Everything) **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"Plastic Monsters" by Mad Sin ***"Seagulls Over Rhinoceros Bay Part II" by Foxy Shazam (used as a member of Switchblade Conspiracy) ***"Right Now" by Van Halen ***"Space Dementia" by Muse ***"Bad Things" by Wednesday 13 ***"Gutshot" by Hail to the King (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica ***"Death March" by Motionless in White **'Ring of Honor' ***"Back Burner" by The Stoves **'EVOLVE Wrestling' ***"Please, Please" by Sensory Creatures ***"Glow" by Sensory Creatures ***"Symmetry" by Sensory Creatures ***"The Great Physician" by Sensory Creatures ***"Bad Things" by Wednesday 13 **'NXT' ***"Can't Trust Anyone" by Oh No Not Stereo ***"Mass Appeal" by CFO$ **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***"oVe Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Ohio Versus Everything) ***'"oVe"' by Stefon Galifianakis (used as a member of Ohio Versus Everything) **'Major League Wrestling' ***"American Woman" (David Lynch Remix) by Muddy Magnolias Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Riot *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man / New Horror Championship (1 time) **CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship (1 time) **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Chri$ Ca$h Memorial Battle Royal (2008) **CZW Best of the Best XI (2012) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Impact Pro' **Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (2010) *'House of Glory Wrestling' **HOG Crown Jewel Championship (1 time, current) *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT World Championship (1 time) **Mash-Up Tournament (2019) – with Tessa Blanchard **IMPACT Year End Awards ***Match of the Year (2018) – vs. Pentagón Jr.. (Mask vs. Hair, Slammiversary XVI) ***Moment of the Year (2018) – Breaks Eddie Edwards' Face with a Bat ***Wrestler of the Year (2018) ***Match of the Year (2019) – vs. Tessa Blanchard (Slammiversary XVII) ***Moment of the Year (2019) – Wins World Title on AXS TV Debut *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'FEST Wrestling' **Love Cup (2017) – with Brian Cage *'Fight Club: PRO' **Fight Club: PRO Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time) **Super Indy XI (2012) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Dickinson *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time, current) – with Daga and Kobra Moon *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **Shamrock Cup (2011) *'NWA Force One Pro Wrestling' **NWA Force 1 Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling 2.0' **PW2.0 Heavyweigt Championship (1 time, current) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'52' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' **PWS Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Rockstar Pro Wrestling' **Rockstar Pro World Championship (2 times) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jon Moxley **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2011) *'WrestleCircus' **WC Sideshow Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Roster